


Книги-близнецы

by Amnezyna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Однажды в книжную лавку на Диагон-аллее зашёл мальчик, удививший хозяек лавки.





	Книги-близнецы

**Author's Note:**

> ОЖП в количестве двух штук.

Женщина опустила на подставку тонкое перо, только что закончившее рисунок. Над листом плотной желтоватой бумаги склонились уже две головы. На первый взгляд женщины были совершенно непохожи: одна повыше ростом, с глазами светлыми, как озёрная вода, другая пониже, с волосами цвета воронова крыла. Одна одета в синее с серебром, вторая — в пурпурное с золотом. Но что-то общее у них было. Не то одинаковая манера щуриться, разглядывая затейливую буквицу, выведенную на листе, не то неуловимость возраста — им можно было бы дать и тридцать, и сорок, и полсотни, и даже полтораста лет, ведь для могущественной волшебницы возраст значит не больше, чем одежда.

Было что-то общее и в том, как обе одинаково повернули головы, когда зазвонил колокольчик и отворилась дверь, впуская в книжную лавку рыжеволосого мальчика. Он застыл у порога, обозревая открывшееся его взгляду пространство, сплошь заставленное книгами. Восторг на его лице сменился насторожённым интересом: он быстро покрутил головой, ища хозяев. Одна из женщин, та, что повыше, сделала было шаг, чтобы выйти из задней комнаты к мальчику, но вторая удержала её за рукав. Голубоглазая вопросительно взглянула на неё, и та качнула головой.

Мальчик несмело сделал шаг к одному из разномастных книжных шкафов и про себя прочёл несколько названий, шевеля губами. «Тысяча и одно магическое растение», «Исцеление посредством травяных отваров», «Мифы и сказания о волшебных деревьях»… Он двинулся дальше, постукивая пальцем по полкам, будто отмечая свой путь.

Женщины следили за его передвижениями в хрустальном шаре, лежавшем на резной подставке над их столом.

Вдруг мальчик остановился как вкопанный и потянул на себя тёмно-красный, почти коричневый том, на корешке которого не было ни единой буквы. В переплетении линий на обложке можно было разобрать не то контур пера, не то силуэт взмывающей ввысь птицы.

— Интересно, — бросила женщина в пурпурном. — Не подумала бы.

— Почему? — поинтересовалась другая. — Не самый необычный выбор, хотя на её месте я бы тоже ему не далась.

— Слишком рыжий?

— Слишком себе на уме.

Мальчик тем временем сосредоточенно перелистывал страницы, хмурясь и закусывая губу. Наконец он всё-таки открыл титульный лист с большими, по-старинному тщательно выведенными буквами: «Магические существа». Мальчик улыбнулся.

И поставил книгу назад на полку.

Женщины в комнате переглянулись.

Мальчик развернулся на каблуках и, почти не приглядываясь, вытащил ещё одну книгу, казавшуюся сестрой-близнецом первой, с той лишь разницей, что обложка её была чёрной, а линии, в которые внимательно вглядывался мальчик, складывались в похожий, но всё-таки иной узор.

— Признайся, этого ты не ожидала, — сказала женщина в синем.

— Никогда не знаешь, из какого пепла возродится феникс, — возразила ей другая, хотя в её голосе и прозвучала неуверенность.

Книгу мальчик не открывал, он просто стоял, не отрывая взгляда от обложки.

— Мы отдадим ему «Тёмные искусства»? — спросила женщина в синем. — Ты уверена?

— Тёмные искусства изучают не только чтобы причинить вред, но и чтобы защитить других от этих чар, — твёрдо сказала женщина в пурпурном. — И ты знаешь, что это не наш выбор.

Скрипнула дверь.

В комнату, полную шкафов, ступила высокая женщина в серой мантии, наброшенной поверх синего платья.

— Меня зовут Амелия Лэйквотер, я одна из хозяек этой лавки. Вижу, книга вас уже выбрала. Нечасто встретишь людей, которых выбирают Тёмные искусства, мистер. .?

— Дамблдор, Альбус Дамблдор. К вашим услугам, мистрис Лэйквотер.

Книгу он так и не выпустил из рук.


End file.
